fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Tytułowe sekwencje
thumb|260pxTytułowa sekwencja jest to scena na początku każdego odcinka, pomagająca widzom zidentyfikować epizod. Wiele scen w niej zawartych obejmuje dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher, ale czasami pojawia się w miejscu zupełnie innym. Sezon 1 101a_00_tytulowy.jpg|"Kolejka" 101B-tytułowy.jpg|"Fretka traci głowę" 102A-tytułowy.jpg|"Szybcy i Fineaszowi" 102B-main.jpg|"Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru" 103A-tytułowy.jpg|"Kilku wspaniałych" 103B-tytułowy.jpg|"La-Zima" 104A-tytułowy.jpg|"Nasza własna mumia" Flop Starz title card.jpg|"Jednostrzałowiec" 105A-tytułowy.jpg|"Bamber w akcji" Początek-światła-Fretka-akcja.jpg|"Światła, Fretka, akcja" 106A-tytułowy.jpg|"Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!" 106B-tytułowy.jpg|"Robo-drzewa" Początek-werhikuł-ambarasu.jpg|"Wehikuł ambarasu" 108A-tytułowy.jpg|"Cyrk z alergią" 108B-tytułowy.jpg|"Kup pan dziecku cegłę" Początek-wystarczy-jegen-porządny-strach.jpg|"Wystarczy jeden porządny strach" A Hard Day's Knight title card.jpg|"Rycerski turniej" 110B-tytułowy.jpg|"Ja, Brobot" 111A-tytułowy.jpg|"Urodziny mamy" 111B-tytułowy.jpg|"Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" 112A-tytułowy.jpg|"Wybieg na wybiegu" 112B-tytułowy.jpg|"Lody z migdałkami" 113A-tytułowy.jpg|"Rozpacz parkuje" 113B-tytułowy.jpg|"Ballada o Złobrodym" 114-tytułowy.jpg|"Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę" 115A-tytułowy.jpg|"Przygotuj się na Bettys" 115B-tytułowy.jpg|"Latający Rybiarz" 116-tytułowy.jpg|"Fineasz i Ferb nakryci" 117A-tytułowy.jpg|"Grecki jak błyskawica" 117B-tytułowy.jpg|"Przyłap ich!" 118A-tytułowy.jpg|"Wyrzut przed metą" 118B-tytułowy.jpg|"Najleniwszy dzień w życiu" 119A-tytułowy.jpg|"Mój chłopak, Neandertalczyk" 119B-tytułowy.jpg|"Wyprawa do głębi Buforda" 120A-tytułowy.jpg|"Przestań grać w tego golfa" 120B-tytułowy.jpg|"Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?" 121A-tytułowy.jpg|"Przygoda z uliczną kamerą" 121B-tytułowy.jpg|"Kręgielnia" 122A-tytułowy.jpg|"Potwór Fineasza i Ferbensteina" 122B-tytułowy.jpg|"Miłośnicy sztuki" 123A-tytułowy.jpg|"Festyniarski festyn naukowy" 123B-tytułowy.jpg|"Festyniarski festyn naukowy, inna historia" 124-tytułowy.jpg|"Skok w kosmos" 125A-tytułowy.jpg|"Uczciwa gra?" Comet Kermillian title card.jpg|"Kometa" 126A-tytułowy.jpg|"Żywy film" 126B-tytułowy.jpg|"Wiwat, Doofania!" Sezon 2 The_Lake_Nose_Monster_title_card.jpg|"Potwór z Loch Noss" Interview With a Platypus Title.jpg|"Wywiad z dziobakiem" 202B-tytułowy.jpg|"Końcówki świata" Attack of the 50 Foot Sister title card.jpg|"Atak 15-metrowej siostry" 203B-tytułowy.jpg|"Ogrodowe akwarium" 204A-tytułowy.jpg|"Dzień żyjącej żelatyny" 204B-tytułowy.jpg|"Podstawy, moja droga" nawet nie mrugnij początek.jpg|"Nawet nie mrugnij" 205B-tytułowy.jpg|"Pan Dziobak" 206A-tytułowy.jpg|"Pepe znosi jajko" 206B-tytułowy.jpg|"Oszukać system" 207-tytułowy.jpg|"Przygody Hika" 208A-tytułowy.jpg|"Thaddeus i Thor" Samolot-początek.jpg|"Samolot! Samolot!" 209A-tytułowy.jpg|"Zagrajmy w Quiz" 209B-tytułowy.jpg|"Myjnia samochodowa" 210A-tytułowy.png|"O, tu jesteś, Pepe" 210B-tytułowy.jpg|"Rodzinka Fineansonów" 211-tytułowy.jpg|"Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie" Początek-kwantowa-opowieść.jpg|"Kwantowa opowieść" 213A-tytułowy.jpg|"Zabawa w chowanego" 213B-tytułowy.jpg|"Wrażenie tonięcia" 214A-tytułowy.jpg|"Baljeatelsi" 214B-tytułowy.jpg|"Samodzielna Vanessa" 215A-tytułowy.jpg|"Jak dziobak z królikiem" 215B-tytułowy.jpg|"Dzień w Spa" 216A-tytułowy.jpg|"Chłopcy z Bańki" 216B-tytułowy.jpg|"Izabela i Świątynia Soku" Cheer_Up_Candace_title_card.jpg|"Rozchmurz się, Fretka" 217B-tytułowy.jpg|"Jak zostać Ognikiem" 218A-tytułowy.jpg|"Kodeks Łobuza" 218B-tytułowy.jpg|"Lalka Mary" 219A-tytułowy.jpg|"Co to robi?" 219B-tytułowy.jpg|"Atlantyda" 220A-tytułowy.jpg|"Zdjęcie" 220B-tytułowy.jpg|"Konkurs tańca" 221B-tytułowyt.jpg|"Opiekunka do dziecka" 221A-tytułowy.jpg|"Robot w średnim wieku" Feriezimowe.png|"Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba" 223A-tytułowy.jpg|"Tajny agent Carl" 223B-tytułowy.jpg|"Parada" 224A-tytułowy.jpg|"Przenikanie" 224B-tytułowy.jpg|"Wielki dzień Fretki" 225A-tytułowy.jpg|"Inwazja poferbaczy ciał" 225B-tytułowy.jpg|"To nie dla dzieci" 226-tytułowy.jpg|"Czarnoksiężnik" 227-tytułowy.jpg|"Dziób" 228A-tytułowy.jpg|"Nie Fineasz i Ferb" 228B-tytułowy.jpg|"Przyłapiaczki" 229A-tytułowy.jpg|"Zaklinacz Jaszczurek" 229B-tytułowy.jpg|"Robo-rodeo" 230A-tytułowy.jpg|"Tajemnica sukcesu" 230B-tytułowy.jpg|"Dundowa strona księżyca" 231A-tytułowy.jpg|"Burmistrz Fretka" The Lemonade Stand title card.jpg|"Lemoniada" 232A-tytułowy.jpg|"Labirynt" 232B-tytułowy.jpg|"Max Modem" 233-tytułowy.png|"Rycerze w kosmosie" 234A-tytułowy.JPG|"Hawajskie Wakacje" 234B-tytułowy.JPG|"Hawajskie Wakacje" 235A-tytułowy.jpg|"Rozdwojona osobowość" 325px-Brain Drain title card.jpg|"Spranie mózgu" 236A-tytułowy.jpg|"Szafa grająca" 236B-tytułowy.jpg|"Przyłapana Fretka" Lato to wrażeń moc - początek.jpg|"Lato to wrażeń moc" 239-tytułowy.jpg|"Kolejka: Musical" Sezon 3 Początek.jpg|"Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij" Ostatni pociąg do wpagki-początek.jpg|"Ostatni pociąg do wpadki" Początek-Niesamowite-wnętrza.jpg|"Piękne wnętrza" Początek-Fretkeremiasz.jpg|"Fretkemiasz" 303a 00 tytulowy.png|"W brzuchu bestii" Moon Farm Title.jpg|"Księżycowa farma" Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! title card.jpg|"Retrospekcja" Ask a foolish question-początek.jpg|"Zadaj głupie pytanie" Misperceived Monotreme title card.jpg|"Inny dziobak" Candace Disconnected title card.jpg|"Fretka rozłączona" Magic Carpet Ride Title card.JPG|"Latający Dywan" BadHairDayGallery.jpg|"Czupiradło" PieczeniowaNiespodziankaIntro.jpg|"Pieczeniowa niespodzianka" TriStoneArea.jpg|"Okręg Trzech Jaskiń" Dynastia Dunów.png|"Dynastia Dunów" PrzerwaIntro.jpg|"Przerwa" 309b A Real Boy.jpg|"Prawdziwy chłopiec" Czy mnie słyszysz, mamo.jpg|"Czy mnie słyszysz, mamo?" 325px-Road trip opener.jpg|"Wycieczka" Sw opening.jpg|"Łapu Capki" Snapshot - 2.jpg|"Tour de Ferb" My Fair Goalie Title Episode.jpg|"Gol, gol" Perry the Actorpus title card.jpg|"Pepe Pan Aktor" 740px-Bullseye! title card.jpg|"W sam środek" That's the Spirit - Title Card.jpg|"To Duch!" Początek-klątwa na Fretce.jpg|"Klątwa Fretki" Escape from Phineas Tower.jpg|"Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza" The Remains of the Platypus - Title Card.jpg|"Pozostałości dziobaka" Ferb Latin - Title Card.jpg|"Ferb Łacina" LLCard.jpg|"Festyn Plackowy" 647px-A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas Title Card.JPG|"Rodzinne Święta" What a Croc.png|"Krokodylek" 318b Ferb TV.jpg|"Ferbowizja" 319a Moms in the House.jpg|"Mama w domu" 319b Minor Monogram.jpg|"Młody Monogram" ExcaliferbTitle.jpg|"Ekskaliferb" Monster ID- Title Card.jpg|"Potwory z Id" WielkieMrówki - Title Card.jpg|"Wielkie mrówki" 322a Agent Doof.jpg|"Agent Dun" Fineasz i Ferb i Świątynia Sołotitje.png|"Fineasz i Ferb i Świątynia Sołotitje" 1000px-Delivery of Destiny title card.jpg|"Przeznaczenie" 736px-Let's Bounce title.JPG|"Skaczmy" 1000px-Quietest Day Ever - Title Card.jpg|"Najcichszy dzień w historii" Bully Bromance Breakup Title Card.png|"Koniec przyjaźni" The Doonkelberry Imperative.jpg|"Placek z Dunderkami" 1000px-Buford Confidential title card.jpg|"Tajemnica Buforda" Sleepwalk Surprise Title Card.jpg|"Śpiąca niespodzianka" 800px-Sci-Fi Pie Fly Title Card.jpg|"Nasz własny spodek" SeattleTitleCard.Aaaaaaa.jpg|"BezHikność w Seattle" The Mom Attractor title card.JPG|"Mamo Ściągacz" Cranius Maximus title card.JPG|"Mózgus Maximus" Sipping with the Enemy Title Card.jpg|"Kawka z wrogiem" Tri-State_Treasure_-_Boot_of_Secrets_Title_Card.jpg|"Skarb Trzech Stanów: But Tajemnic" Doofapus Title Card.jpg|"Dunderbak" 325px-330b Norm Unleashed.jpg|"Norm wyzwolony" When_Worlds_Collide_title_card.jpg|"Zderzenie planet" 331b Road to Danville.jpg|"Droga do Danville" Where's Perry Title Card.jpg|"Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1" 333 Where's Perry Part Two.jpg|"Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 2" 300px-Blackout! title card.jpg|"Zaciemnienie" What'd I Miss.jpg|"Co przegapiłem?" This Is Your Backstory title card.jpg|"Twoja retrospekcja" Sezon 4 401a_Fly_On_the_Wall.jpg|"Mucha" My Sweet Ride title card.png|"Moja bryka" For Your Ice Only title card.png|"Tylko dla twoich lodów" 402b_Happy_New_Year!.jpg|"Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!" BullyBust_TC.jpg|"Huncwot Pilnuje" Backyard_Hodge_Podge_-_title_card.jpg|"Ogródkowy miszmasz" Der_Kinderlumper_title_card.jpg|"Kinderlumper" Just_Desserts_title_card.jpg|"Tylko desery" Bee_Day_title_card_-_Dzień_Pszczół.jpg|"Dzień Pszczół" Bee_Story_title_card_(1).jpg|"Pszczela Opowieść" 640px-406_Sidetracked.jpg|"Zmiana planu" Knot_My_Problem_-_CT.png|"Węzeł" Mind_Share_title_card.jpg|"Zamiana umysłów" 640px-Primal_Perry_Title.jpg|"Pierwotny Pepe" La_Candace-Cabra_title_card.jpg|"La Fretka-Cabra" Happy_Birthday,_Isabella_title_card.jpg|"Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo!" Great_Balls_Of_Water_title_card.jpg|"Wielkie kule wody" Where's_Pinky-_title_card.jpg|"Gdzie jest Pimpuś?" Mission_Marvel_title_card.jpg|"Fineasz i Ferb: Misja Marvel" 198_Thanks_But_No_Thanks_413a.jpg|"Nie, dziękuję" Trojańska_opowieść.png|"Trojańska opowieść" 195_Love_at_First_Byte_414a.jpg|"Miłość od pierwszego bajtu" 196_One_Good_Turn_414b.jpg|"Właściwy obrót" S04E15.jpg|"Strachy na lachy" S04E15b.jpg|"Ja to mam szczęście" S04E16 Zwrotowy.jpg|"Zwrot" S04E16_Burza.jpg|"Burza niedoskonała" S04E17 Paro-maniacy.jpg|"Paromaniacy" S04E17b_To_nie_jest_piknik.png|"To nie jest piknik" FiF.png|"Przerażająca Trójstanowa Trylogia Strachu" 200_Druselsteinoween_419a.jpg|"Druselsteinoween" Fear.png|"Zmierz się ze strachem" S04E20 Ultimatum Klimpaloona.jpg|"Ultimatum Klimpaloona" S04E21_Dusiek_101.png|"Dusiek 101" S04E21_Dzień_Ojca.png|"Dzień Ojca" S04E22_Operacja_Placuszek_z_kruszonką.png|"Operacja: "Placuszek z kruszonką"" S04E22_Fretka-facetka.png|"Fretka-facetka" S04E23_Opowieści_ruchu_oporu._Powrót_do_drugiego_wymiaru.png|"Opowieści ruchu oporu. Powrót do drugiego wymiaru" S04E24_Powrót_zbuntowanego_królika.png|"Powrót zbuntowanego królika" S04E24_Żyj_i_pozwól_jechać.png|"Żyj i pozwól jechać" S04E25_Zagubieni_w_Danville.jpg|"Zagubieni w Danville" S04E25_Metoda_Inator.jpg|"Metoda Inator" S04E26_Czas_dojrzeć.jpg|"Czas dojrzeć" S04E29.30_Fineasz_i_Ferb_ratują_lato.jpg|"Fineasz i Ferb ratują lato" S04E29-30_Noc_żywych_aptekarzy.jpg|"Noc żywych aptekarzy" S04E35.36_Fineasz_i_Ferb_Gwiedne_wojny.jpg|"Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars" S04E34-35_Ostatni_dzień_lata.jpg|"Ostatni dzień lata" Z akt O.B.F.S..png|"Z akt O.B.F.S." Filmy 480px-Phineas_and_Ferb_The_Movie-_Across_the_Second_Dimension_in_Fabulous_2D_Logo.png|"Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"